gods_of_egyptfandomcom-20200214-history
God
Gods are one of the few types of main characters found in the movie Gods of Egypt. They are shown to be very powerful and magical beings. The gods blend in with mortals and are shown to rule mortals as pharaohs. Physiology The gods are beings made of gold. They possess a height taller than mortals. The gods could be 8 - 10 feet or more tall. The word "gods" is gender neutral, suggesting that the females are known as goddesses and the males are known as gods. The gods are more muscular than the goddesses. Every god has a specific body part representing their personality traits, such as Thoth having a glowing brain which is how he is a god of wisdom since he is very intelligent. That body part can glow blue if the body part belongs to a god and red if it's a goddess. A gods' true form appears as a metallic and humanoid animal-like being. Their powers increase tenfold while the god is in their true form. The gods can shift back and forth between their human disguise and their true form at will. True Form A gods' true form appears as a metallic and humanoid animal-like being. Their powers increase tenfold while the god is in their true form. The gods can shift back and forth between their human disguise and their true form at will. Personality Powers and Abilities The Egyptian gods in the movie Gods of Egypt are known to possess the following powers and abilities: *Supernatural Strength: Gods are shown to be physically and mentally stronger than any human. *Supernatural Speed: Gods are shown to be faster physically than any human reaching speeds far beyond the limits of the finest Olympic athlete. *Supernatural Senses: Gods are shown to possess accurate and acute senses such as eyesight and hearing. Horus was able to see things from miles away. *Magic: Gods are known to have a innate ability to perform magic. They can mesmerize and control mortals and various sorts of creatures just by using their eyes alone, summon other gods (such as when Horus summoned Anubis), talking to other individuals while from far away, blessing/cursing individuals; among various other magical techniques. *Omnificence: The gods can create anything they please such as creating all of creation, forging magical weapons and armor, creating massive structures. *Invulnerability: Gods show the power to not be able to get harmed by mortal weapons, the weapons just seem to shatter into pieces or the weapons just bounce off the gods' body. *Immortality: Gods age but some gods such as Ra seem to stop aging at some point in their lives. If the god dies they can be resurrected through magical means, such as when the god Ra brought all the gods back to life after Set killed most of them. The gods are also immune to all diseases, toxins, ailments and anything else that could get them sick. *Omnipotence: Gods can become omnipotent by taking other gods' body parts and fusing the body parts to their true form. *Self Heal: Gods can recover from all non fatal injuries and can heal quicker than any mortal from non fatal injuries. *Supernatural Endurance: Gods can withstand enormous amounts of damage and injury from harm. * Weaknesses and Limitations: Gods are vulnerable to the following weaknesses: *Body Part Removal: If a god gets special body part taken out, the god will be powerless, such as when Horus had gotten his eyes ripped out. In some cases the god will instantly die such as when Thoth had gotten his brain ripped out. If the special body part is put back into the gods' body he/she should be resurrected and their powers will be fully restored. If the god has two special body parts taken out and they find one of those body parts they will have only half of their powers maximum potential until the god gets both of his/hers body parts back. *Magical weapons: Gods can be injured or killed by magical weapons. *Magical energy attacks: Gods can be killed by magical energy blasts if hit once. There are some few exceptions, such as when Set withstood multiple blasts of energy from Ra's spear do to the fact that Set took most of the other gods' specific body parts to become omnipotent. This means that the gods can withstand attacks more than other gods by fusing together other gods' body parts to that gods' true form. *Other Gods: Gods can be injured or killed easily by attacks from other gods. List of known Gods: *Horus *Ra *Set *Osiris *Thoth *Bek *Hathor *Zaya *Urshu Theoretical things: *If the gods from the movie Gods of Egypt would exist in modern times they might be able to adapt to the heights of modern humans. So if they were to exist today, the gods might stand at a height of 10-15 feet tall while being able to support their bodies from such a height. This means that the gods will always be taller than mortals no matter the tallest of heights at that moment in time. *Since some of the gods become immortal some point in their lives, to average ages the gods might stop aging might be around 21-60 years of age. *Since the gods have parents, this means that the gods can actually reproduce sexually.